1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an approved data processing system and, in particular, to a method and apparatus for processing data. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for managing data relating to urban services.
2. Description of the Related Art
Social services are services directed towards social welfare and social change. Social services are often performed to promote and/or increase the well-being of individuals. Typically, social services have a goal of improving the financial situation of people who may be in need.
Many different organizations provide social services. For example, a settlement house is an organization that provides services to the economically disadvantaged. In particular, settlement houses have provided services to the economically disadvantaged in urban areas. These settlement houses have often provided food, shelter, education, and other services to the economically disadvantaged in different urban areas.
Settlement houses collect information about the users of its services. These users are often referred to as clients. This information is used for purposes, such as identifying usage of services, quality of services provided, budgeting, and other suitable purposes.
The information about clients is typically collected using paper forms. These forms are then aggregated and analyzed. Through the analysis of this information, the programs provided by settlement houses may be evaluated. This evaluation may be used to identify improvements, needs for existing programs, new programs, budget changes, and other types of changes. Further, the performance of one settlement house in one location also may be compared to the performance of settlement houses in other locations through the use of the information collected and analyzed. In this manner, changes may be made to better provide social services to the urban economically disadvantaged by settlement houses.